Resistance
by emzzabird
Summary: Ok so i suck at summarys, Im from england by the way so if i use weird words u know why lol, Its a Bieber story, and i wasnt sure what to rate it so i rated it randomly it does have a little bit of language in it but not bad! Lemme know what you think
1. NOTE: Please Read

Guys i am so so sorry but i've messed up the chapters an that so im gonna have to correct it, please check back over the previous chapters incase i add to a chapter ok Sorry again. thankyou lovelies xx


	2. Chapter 1

_**Beeeeeeeeeeep**_

_'No no, your lying.' I screamed hitting out at the man in white_

_'Im sorry Mr bieber we did all we could' He replied walking away_

_'Dude, thats messed up'_

_I felt my Best friend put his arm around me as i sunk to the floor on my knee's_

_'She's gone ryan, gone'_

_'Im so sorry dude'_

**Bring Bring Bring Bring**

I flung my arm over my alarm clock to stop it buzzing

'Come on justin time to get up'

I growled and rolled out of bed

Ok so my name is Justin bieber, Im 16 years old, and im a singer. Your probably wondering what the hell my dream was about, my favorite girl, thats who it was about, Alanna 15 years old and the love of my life, my best friend, we had been best friends since we were babies and i loved the hell out of that girl, we said we'd be friends forever but now she was gone, Alanna got a horrible disease called cancer and unfortunately lost her battle earlier this year, 6 months 3 weeks and 4 days to be precise, and i missed the hell out of her more and more everyday.

'JUSTIN'

'IM UP JESUS' i shouted back

'Hey watch your mouth'

'Sorry mum' i mumbled throwing my hat on my head

'Ready to go?' She asked

'Not really but lets go' I sighed following her out to the car

20 minutes later and we were entering the POPSTAR mag building

'Smile Justin please' My mum sighed

'Nothing to smile about' i replied going into my dressing room

'DUDE HAVE I GOT NEWS FOR YOU!!!'

'hey ryan'

'yeah yeah hi, listen you have a new stylist'

'oh the joy'

'Man she's HOT!'

'Ryan why are you always hitting on older women dude'

'No no shes not older, well she is, shes 17'

'A 17 year old stylist, your lying?' i replied

'Im not im not, shes english finished school in england and moved over here directly after and she dont have to go school cos she graduated already or whatever but yeah dude she is HOT!!'

'yes you said, twice'

'It does get boring after a while'

Me and Ryan spun round and see a young girl standing in the doorway, my jaw hit the floor, she looked just like.....

'Am i right dude'

'Ok so i hear your always bitching cos ''old'' women dress you in crappy gear or whatever so i say you take a look and choose yourself and ill have approval' She said flicking through a whole lot of clothes

I nodded slowly

'Ima leave you to it' Ryan grinned walking out

He stood behind the stylist put his thumbs up and did a weird little hip thrusting dance

'DUDE i can see you in the MIRROR' The stylist said

Ryan stopped abruptly and fled from the room

she shook her head

'So what will it be today?' She asked

'Whats your name?'

'Huh?' Oh mine, Rhianne'

'Hmm rhianne and ryan, that could get confusing!'

'Not really im your stylist so im just here to dress you, hes your pervy friend so you have him 24/7 sucks for you'

'Wow your cheery'

'I could say the same to you grumpy' she said fakin a smile 'so are you gonna pick an outfit or am i gonna have to do it for you'

'Yeah do it for me'

'Lazy git'

'Git what the hell is that?'

'English thats what it is'

'So where abouts in england you from?'

'London, you know it?'

I nodded

I saw her pull out a pair of skinny black Jeans and a blue T-shirt with a loose white tie.

'What shoes?' She asked

'The ones on my feet?' I said flashing my bright blue sneakers in her face

'Ok i get it' She said shoving my foot away

'Ok get changed in there' She pointed to a little cubicle with a curtain

'Serious?'

'Yes hurry up your on in ten minutes' She sighed

'Alright dont get your knickers in a twist' I said in a fake english accent

'That was rubbish' She said waving me towards the cubicle

I pulled a face and went to get changed

Rhianne's POV

'Hows he doing?' Patty asked as she entered the room

'Annoying' I smiled

'oh?'

'Sorry'

'No i know how he can be, is he stil grumpy'

'Yup' I said nodding

'I CAN HEAR YOU THIS CURTAIN ISNT SOUND PROOF'

'GET DRESSED' i shouted back

'FINE'

'I can see your gonna keep him in his place' Patty smiled at me walking out

'There im ready' I said gliding out of the cubicle

'Smooth' I rolled my eyes 'Now go or you'll be late'

'Later gorgeous' He smirked dancing out of the room

'Ugh' I said rolling my eyes

Justin's POV

'And today in our hot seat we have the one and only pop teen sensation Justin Biebeeeeeer'

'Hi' I smiled

'I said your name right?'

'Yep' I smiled

'So Justin wow, 0 to hero in a matter of 2 years huh'

'Yep, its amazing' I smiled

'We heard about your friend Justin, And were so sorry'

Now why did they have to bring that up

'Thanks'

'Listen were not gonna dig up that stuff your probably sick of talking about it'

'No its fine' i lied

'Ok well were here to talk about you anyway mr bieber'

I sighed with relief inwardly

'Thank god thats over, can we go back to the hotel now?' i said as we left the building

'Nope photo shoot downtown'

'Ahhhhhhhhh i wanna go sleep'

'Justin calm yourself'

'Sorry im just tired'

'So dude what about that hot stylist' Ryan said

I perked up a bit

'Dude she looks like...well you know, she looks like her dont you think?'

'Yeah a little'

'I think its the green eyes, fierce' i said zoning out

'Quick someone give me a pad and a pen'

My mum got some paper and a pen out of her bag and i started scrawling words on the paper

_You know you love me, I know you care,_

_just shout whenever and I'll be there._

_You are my love, you are my heart_

_and we will never ever ever be apart._

_Are we an item? girl quit playing,_

_we're just friends, what are you saying._

_Said there's another, look right in my eyes,_

_my first love broke my heart for the first time._

_And I was like…_

'Ok were here'

Damn i was just getting a flow going

'You choosing or am i?'

'Straight down to business?' I said to Rhianne

'Always!'

'Ill choose you can have ''approval'' if you must'

'I must as i am your STYLIST!'

'I do have style myself you know'

'I never said you didnt Justin im just doing my job.'

'Ok im wearing this'

I got dressed quickly on purpose when i was finished i sat on a seat in my dressing room grinning at Rhianne

'So tell me about yourself'

'Like what'

'Well i know your names rhianne, how old are you?'

'17'

'Favorite colour'

She frowned at me and i shrugged in reply

'Baby blue'

'Like my shoes' i said waving them in her face again

'I swear if you keep waving those disgusting things in my face i will snap them off'

'Ouch' I said clutching my chest

She rolled her eyes

'So why the move across here?'

'My dad got a job offer.'

'Wow thats a long way, i bet you miss your friends...boyfriend?'

'Smooth, yes i miss my friends and no no boyfriend' She replied

'Ok do you ever smile?'

'When i feel its appropriate' She said raising an eyebrow

'Ok one more question before i go...'

'Finally'

'Let me take you out'

'The only way your ever going to take me out Bieber is if you take me out physically with your fists! WHICH would never happen cos i could so kick your arse'

'Cute, you like me i know it, later'

'Big head'

I laughed at her last comment as i left the room

I was sat on my bed writing lyrics down that were flowing into my head

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,_

_like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,_

_like baby, baby, baby, ooooh._

_Thought you'd always be mine, mine (repeat)_

_Oh, for you I would have done whatever,_

_and I just can't believe we aint together_

_and I wanna play it cool the thought of losing you_

_I buy you anything, I buy you any ring,_

_and now please say baby fix me and you shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream._


	3. Chapter 2

'Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuum'

'Yes' my mum said poking her head around the door

'Do you have Rhianne's phone number?'

'No, but i think Ryan has her email address why?'

'Oh i just have an idea for an outfit for my one time video'

'Cant you tell her tomorrow?'

'I guess' i smiled

When she left i texted Ryan

To: Ryanananan

From: J to the Biebster

Rhianne's Email address?

Rhianne's POV

I picked up my laptop and started emailing my mum

Chat Request from JBeibsterBaby

I rolled my eyes and accepted

RhiRhiBabeh: Stalker

JBeibsterBaby: You accepted though XD

RhiRhiBabeh: Only to call you a stalker, what do you want Bieber?

JBeibsterBaby: Aww we both have baby on the end of our names, great minds think alike huh ;)

RhiRhiBabeh: Goodnight Bieber

JBeibsterBaby: No wait...

RhiRhiBabeh: ...?

JBeibsterBaby: I need a female opinion

RhiRhiBabeh: Ok...?

JBeibsterBaby: Can i come to your room quickly?

RhiRhiBabeh: In your dreams Sonny!!

RhiRhiBabeh signed out

Justin's POV

I laughed and walked out of my room

'Ill be back soon mum, just going down the hall'

'Ok dont be back late'

'I wont love you mum' I said jogging down the hall to reception

'I need to know what room Rhianne's in' I said

'Whats her last name sir?'

'Crap, I forgot, She's my stylist so i guess she'll be listed as part of my crew?'

'Name?'

'Justin Bieber'

'Ahh Yes Rhianne Smith room 208'

'Thanks dude' I said high fiving the guy behind reception

Smith, Such an english name!!

I knocked on her door and gave her my best cheesy grin when she opened up

'Jeeeesus' she said closing the door

'WAIT' I said putting my hand in

'Crap crap crap' i said moving my hand and shaking it

'Oh my god are you ok?' She said

'Yeah ill be fine, listen i was serious i need a females opinion'

'Justin its 11:30pm'

'Pleeeaaaase' I batted my eyelashes at her

'Fine' She sighed giving in and letting me in

'So i started writing this song, inspired by someone you know well, and i just wanted you to tell me what you think.'

'Ok go on' She said sitting down

'Ok well i dont know a tune or anything yet so ill just read it ok'

'Get on with it then'

_You know you love me, I know you care,_

_just shout whenever and I'll be there._

_You are my love, you are my heart_

_and we will never ever ever be apart._

_Are we an item? girl quit playing,_

_we're just friends, what are you saying._

_Said there's another, look right in my eyes,_

_my first love broke my heart for the first time._

_And I was like…_

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,_

_like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,_

_like baby, baby, baby, ooooh._

_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Oh, for you I would have done whatever,_

_and I just can't believe we aint together_

_and I wanna play it cool the thought of losing you_

_I buy you anything, I buy you any ring,_

_and now please say baby fix me and you shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream._

_I'm going down down down down_

_and I just can't believe my first love won't be around._

_And I'm like…_

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,_

_like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,_

_like baby, baby, baby, ooooh._

_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_When I was 13 I had my first love,_

_there was nobody that compared to my baby_

_and nobody came between us, no-one could ever come above_

_She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,_

_.com/baby_lyrics_justin__

_she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks._

_She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street and_

_at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend._

_She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing_

_and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying…._

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,_

_like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,_

_like baby, baby, baby, ooooh._

_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Now I'm gone,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_now I'm all gone._

_Gone, gone, gone, gone, I'm gone._

'Its good.'

'Just good?' I pouted

'Jesus christ Bieber'

'What?'

'Look at your hand'

I looked down and noticed my hand was quite a nasty shade of blue and swollen

'Ouch' I said suddenly feeling the pain

'Oh dont you hate it when you notice a cut or something and then you feel the pain'

'Umm yeah but uh i think it might be kinda BROKEN jesus it hurts' i said shaking my hand

'Dont do that you div, come here' She grabbed my good hand and took me in her kitchen and sat me at the table

She walked over to her freezer and bent to get some ice, I grinned and checked her out

'Stop it Bieber'

'Stop what?'

'Checking out my behind you perve' She said coming back with a bag of ice

'Sorry' i blushed

'This is gonna hurt' She said putting the ice on my hand

I winced in pain and noticed she copied

'This hurting you as much as me huh' I Joked trying to forget the pain

'Sorry' She laughed

'My god she smiles'

'Shut it Bieber, come on lets get you back to your room'

'Its my hand not my legs woman'

'Fine if you dont want my help'

'No i do i do' I quickly recovered

She walked me back to my room and we walked in and found my mum sat watching t.v

'Uh i think i broke his hand' Rhianne said then swiftly left

I watched after her then looked at my mum who came rushing towards me

'Im fine, actually it hurts like hell but it wasnt her fault i did kinda stalk her and stick my hand in the door, my bad' i said shrugging at my mum

JBiebsterBaby: Hey youu

RhiRhiBabeh: Hello, So gimme the heads up is your mum mad?

JBiebsterBaby: No But she may get mad if you dont let me take you out....

RhiRhiBabeh: Never!!

JBiebsterBaby: But you owe me!!

RhiRhiBabeh: And How is that Bieber?

JBiebsterBaby: You broke my hand so the least you can do is accept ?

RhiRhiBabeh: Pah Its probably bruised at the worst Justin,

JBiebsterBabeh: Actually I just got back from the hospital, Its broken in two places!!!

When she didnt reply after a few minutes i got impatient

JBiebsterBaby: Hello? Did you pass out?

RhiRhiBabeh: No sorry im talking to someone else too, Im soooo sorry about your hand, but seriously who sticks their hand in a closing door?!

JBiebsterBaby: Great apology! And me apparently! So about that date?

RhiRhiBabeh: Oh do you hear that?....

JBiebsterBaby: Hear what?

RhiRhiBabeh: My pillow calling. Bubye x

RhiRhiBabeh Signed out

I chuckled to myself and laid back on my bed, she was gonna be a hard one to crack.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Beeeeeeeeeeep**_

_'No no, your lying.' I screamed hitting out at the man in white_

_'Im sorry Mr bieber we did all we could' He replied walking away_

_'Dude, thats messed up'_

_I felt my Best friend put his arm around me as i sunk to the floor on my knee's_

_'She's gone ryan, gone'_

_'Im so sorry dude'_

OUCH, I woke up face down on the floor

'JUSTIN are you ok i heard a...what are you doing on the floor?'

I quickly wiped a tear from my face and got up

'Im fine i fell out of bed' I said turning my back on my mum

'Are you ok sweetie?'

'Fine'

'So why are you crying?'

Damn my mother

'Im fine mum honestly'

'Listen Justin' She said softly

'Mum please im fine my hand just hurts a little'

'Maybe you should take that offer from the doctor'

'Mum i dont need that woman eating up our money while i spill my guts to her, i have friends' I said shaking my head

'Justin i'

'Mum please' I begged

'Ok at least think about it?' She said kissing my head

'Ok mum' I lied

JBiebsterBaby: Wanna sign me?

RhiRhiBabeh: Do you LIVE on this thing?

JBiebsterBaby: Hey your always on it too!

RhiRhiBabeh: Fair point, What do you mean sign you?

JBiebsterBaby: My cast?

RhiRhiBabeh: You seriously broke your hand?

JBiebsterBaby: YES!!

JBiebsterBaby signed out

Rhianne's POV

Well I think i pissed him off i laughed to myself while shutting my laptop down and grabbing a coffee, i was just about to sit and watch t.v when someone knocked on my door, i knew who it was i sighed and opened the door, walking away without even looking

'Morning shawty'

'I am not your ''shawty'' Bieber' I retorted sitting on my couch

'So see believe me now?' He said waving his bandaged hand in my face

I nodded and sipped my coffee

'So i bought you a special baby blue pen, your favorite colour right'

'Sweet' I said rolling my eyes and taking the pen

_Let this be a lesson not to stick your hand in a closing door Bieber, RhiRhiBaby 3_

'Awwww thanks ill treasure this forever' He said grinning in my face

'Get out of my face Bieber, its your day off why are you hanging round your stylists room?' I asked getting up and putting my cup in the sink

'Cos she happens to be hot'

'Flattery will get you nowhere, go hang out with your friends!'

'I dont have any'

'Uhhh what about your pervy friend? you know dancing boy?' I asked

'He left yesterday he wont be back for a week or so, so im gonna latch to you K' he smiled bouncing in his seat

'I dont think so mr, im going to see my parents today'

'Ohhhhh but RhiRhiiiii'

'Please dont call me that!' I said spinning to face him

'But you wrote it on my cast' He said waving his arm about

'Yes i know shush'

'Please let me tag with you today' He whined

'Oh my god will you shut up if i say yes'

'RESULT! ima go tell my mum' He said rushing out of my room

I shook my head, this was gonna ba a long day!

'Hey mum' I hugged my mother and my dad and walked in

'Rhi my darling, oh and who is this?' My mother asked smiling sweetly at Justin

'Oh this is the kid im styling' I said flippantly

'Rhianne be nice, Its very nice to meet you Justin, What happened to your hand?' my mum asked cradling his hand

'She broke it' Justin pouted nodding at me

My mum looked at me in shock, i shot a look at Justin and he chuckled

'It was an accident, she thought i was a stalker and shut her room door and i stuck my hand in the way!' He added

My mum nodded and looked at me worriedly

'Its fine mum i dont have a stalker, the kids a wind up' I said growling the last bit at Justin

'Right ok, are you two hungry?'

I nodded as did Justin

'Ok ill make lunch, what would you like?' My mum asked

Justin looked at me and i shrugged

'Spaghetti sound good?' Mum asked

Justin nodded vigorously

'My faaaaaaaaaaaavorite' He said enthusiastically

'Rhianne's too' my dad chipped in

Justin shook my dads hand and followed us into the kitchen

Today did drag as i imagined, Justin charmed my mum so much she ended up giving me her APPROVAL as we left, jesus, what is it with this kid no-one can resist, he was irritating.

Justin went back to his room and i dropped onto my sofa thanking god for finally giving me peace.

_Bzzzzzzzz_

I picked up my phone and saw a text from an unknown number

So did i get Parent Approved? xx

What the HELL how did he get my bloody number

To: StalkerBoy

From: RhiRhi

How did you get my number kid?

To: RhiRhiBabyyyyyy

From: JBizzle

Your mum loves me, and kid? im a YEAR younger than you so hush!

To: StalkerKID

From: RhiRhi

Your a weirdo!

To: RhiRhi

From: StalkerMAN

You LOVE it!

To: StalkerBOY

From: RhiRhi

MAN? Ha you wish!

It was late so i decided to go to bed.

Justins POV

_**Beeeeeeeeeeep**_

_'No no, your lying.' I screamed hitting out at the man in white_

_'Im sorry Mr bieber we did all we could' He replied walking away_

_'Dude, thats messed up'_

_I felt my Best friend put his arm around me as i sunk to the floor on my knee's_

_'She's gone ryan, gone'_

_'Im so sorry dude'_

I picked myself off the floor AGAIN, this time angry with myself for letting this crap get in my head.

'JUSTIN IM GONNA GET YOU SIDERAILS ON THAT BED'

I smiled slightly at my mum worrying, i had another free day today and i figured i was just gonna annoy the hell out of Rhianne again, she was a cool chick.

I walked to reception and used my special charm to get a card to her room so i could let myself in, pervy? no! Nosey? YES!!

I let myself in and could hear sniffling coming from somewhere so i snuck into the kitchen.

'Oh god im so sorry, are you ok?'

Rhianne looked up in shock and violently wiped her face on her sleeve

'JESUS JUSTIN' she said throwing something in a drawer

'Im so sorry it was meant to be a joke cos you called me stalker boy' I said i felt really bad, but why was she crying

'Are you ok?'

'Im FINE' she snapped walking into her bedroom

I dont know what came over me but i walked to the drawer and opened it to see what she hid in there, i looked behind me to make sure she didnt see me snooping, i pulled out a picture, it had 2 girls smiling a very cheesy white smile and giving the peace sign, kinda like the one i did, they were stood on the beach.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING'

I jumped and dropped the picture back in the drawer

'I....well....crap' I stuttered

'GET OUT JUSTIN, GET OUT NOW'

She shoved me out of her door and i heard her sit against it, i slid down the door myself

Why did i have to be so nosey.

'Rhi im sorry please let me in'

'Get lost Justin'

'Please im really sorry, listen...you can talk to me you know'

The door flung open and i fell flat on my back, she dragged me up until i was in standing position and looked me in my face

'Listen you may have half the world falling at your feet out there, but im not going to, so stop trying, and stop trying to act the whole sensitive dude its WEAK' she shouted

'Jesus' i said shaking my head, i walked off and went back to my room

WHAT was her problem

I flung my laptop on my bed and opened it staring at the blank screen

i really dont understand the female gender at all.

**Later That Night**

RhiRhiBabeh: Im sorry

JBiebsterBaby: Your scary!!!

RhiRhiBabeh: Im really sorry, you just caught me on a bad day

JBiebsterBaby: We all have bad days, but hey i dont usually go around dragging people about!!

RhiRhiBabeh: Look i apologised!

JBiebsterBaby: Its ok, i have to admit i feel like dragging people around on my bad days to be honest

RhiRhiBabeh: Im really sorry about what i said to you too, i didnt mean it, well i kinda did you wont win me over but yeah you know im sorry :P

JBiebsterBaby: Ill win you over! What you up to?

'RhiRhiBabeh: Feeling like a total bitch!

JBiebsterBaby Signed out

I ran up to the lift pressed the button and walked down the corridoor to her room, the door was already open but i still knocked

'I opened it cos i knew you were coming stalker boy'

'Yeah but i...well im feeling kinda weak tonight so i didnt wanna get like fly kicked or anything' I replied walking in

'Funny' She said sarcastically

'So you dont need to feel bad, look im fine, well that is except the broken hand'

She rolled her eyes and i laughed playfully shoving her as i sat on her couch next to her

'Justin how are you going to play guitar tomorrow?' She asked

I hadnt thought of that, i was doing a private intimate show tomorrow for about 30 people

'You could do it!' I said noticing a guitar in the corner

'No no i cannot be in the limelight, never gonna happen, it cant!'

I searched her face and she looked kinda scared

'Aww does ickle baby rhi rhi get stage fright'

'Do you wan another broken hand?'

I shook my head 'no no, no thanks'

'Then shut up'

'So can you play?'

'A little' She said

'That means yes'

She shrugged

'Hey im bored, you wanna help me figure a tune for that song i showed you the other day?' I asked

She shrugged too

'Sure theres rubbish on t.v, some irritating kid star splashed all over it' she said turning it off

'Yeah ive heard about him, i hear hes hot!'

'Gay much?'

'NO' I replied eyes wide

She laughed and got her guitar and passed it to me

''No no, you play ill sing, ill start and you follow with a tune'

'Umm ok.' She replied positioning the guitar

I pulled the lyrics that i'd carried everywhere since i wrote them out of my pocket

'Did you plan this?' she asked noticing the paper

'No but i dunno wether to add more or not so i been carrying them incase i think of more to add' I replied

She nodded and bit her lip

'Ready'

I nodded and started softly singing the first line and Rhianne started strumming the strings, before long we were in time and i LOVED the tune.

'Dude that was totally awesome' I said high fiving her wincing slightly as i used my bad hand

'Nerd' she laughed

'So what do you think'

'I think im awesome, i think that tune was awesome, and i dont think you need to add to it, but maybe you should get someone to rap a part of it or something?'

'Ooooh good idea what bit do you think?'

'Let me see' she said taking the paper from me

She seemed to read it over a couple of times before scooting closer to me and pointing

'This part right here, from _When I was 13 _right up to where it says _and now im saying..._' she said

I grinned and nodded at her

'Your amazing'

'Thanks i know' she said quickly scooting back over on the sofa

'Rhianne can i ask you a question?'

'You just did'

'Huh? Oh funny, im serious though'

'Go on...'

'Who is in that picture?' I asked softly

She jumped out of her seat and started pacing the room

'No-one' she said bluntly

'Well it cant be no-one i mean you were crying over it'

'Your too nosey for your own good Bieber' she said shaking her head still pacing

'I lost my best friend'

She stopped and looked at me

'What? Dancin boy?'

'No' i said twiddling with the bottom of my shirt

She scrunched her face up and sat on the floor with her legs crossed indian style looking at me

'I knew her from babies, we were the bestest friends, her name was Alanna, we done EVERYTHING together, her and my mum are who got me where i am today' I smiled slightly

'What happened'

I'd forgotten i was telling someone in particular and looked up a bit startled at Rhianne, a familiar lump formed in my throat and i swallowed hard to get rid of it

'Maybe i should go' I said quickly standing up

'Its me and my sister...in the picture'

I stopped in my tracks and looked at Rhianne staring at the floor, I sat in front of her mimicking her position, we sat staring at eachother for a while and waited for the other to talk.

'She got cancer' I said

Rhianne nodded

'When i heard she was in hospital i flew straight back from the U.K, she found out she had cancer 4 years ago but they said she was all clear about a year ago, then when i was in london i got a cal saying she was in hospital because it had come back, with a vengance' i paused and looked up at rhianne's who had tears rolling down her face, i shook my head slightly and took a deep breath

'When i got back i went straight to the hospital and got mobbed, somehow people had figured where i was going or something and i got mobbed outside and by the time i got to her room Ryan was crying, i shook my head in disbelief, he tried to pull me away but i pushed him away and stood in front of her room watching a bunch of doctors pumping on her chest through the glass, i can still hear the beeping of the machine now...just one long beep...'

I looked up and Rhianne flung her arms round me and cried into my shoulder, i let a few tears drop too and hugged her back

'Thats such a sad story Justin, im so sorry, i didnt know' She said pulling back and sniffling

'My mum says i need counselling cos nearly every morning i wake up after the same dream of the minute the dr told me they had basically given up' I said feeling anger bubble inside me

'I HATE doctors, they just let her die' I shouted

Rhianne jumped a bit

'Sorry' i said shaking my head

'Its ok' She croaked out

'So, your sister' I said after a few moments of talking

'I...i cant talk about it' she said shaking her head and standing up

'Are you serious? i just spilled my guts to you'

'Difference is justin im not ALLOWED!' She snapped

'You know what, you do my FREAKIN head in, i finally think your starting to warm to me, then you switch and go back all bitchy on me again, i dont get you'

Something passed over Rhiannes face and she pulled me to my feet, i thought she was gonna hit me for a minute but she dragged me into her bathroom locking her front door on the way

'Are you gonna murder me' I said looking about her bathroom

She shook her head and sat on the toilet seat, i sat on the floor confused, she took a picture out of her back pocket and handed it to me, it was the one i saw in the drawer earlier that day.

'Her name was Jasmine, she was a year younger than me, shes the reason im where i am today, which ISNT a good thing'

I looked at her confused

Her voice turned to an even quiet whisper

'Im in witness protection Justin'

My eyes went wide

'We were inseperable when we were at school, she was my best friend, i couldn't have asked for a better sister, we done everything together and i mean EVERYTHING, then at 15 i left school to be home tutored so i could get a job, school really wasnt for me, i got a great job, my dream job actually, and my sister started to change, she started to come home drunk and sometimes drugged up, i tried to snap her out of it so many times but i was so busy with work i was hardly home, she got in with a wrong crowd, started dating a dealer and he...he....she came home one night and told me she was in trouble, and all i said to her was, you've only got yourself to blame, that was the last time i saw her, the guy stabbed her, killed her point blank, stabbed her 14 times in the chest'

Rhianne by now was sobbing and i was near too, i knelt up and hugged her, she buried her face in my chest and cried, i rubbed her back, Jesus i thought i'd been through shit.

'Justin you cant say anything to anyone, im in witness protection i shouldnt even be telling you this, GOD why did i tell you' She started rambling and pacing the bathroom

I stood up and grabbed her arms and looked into her face

'Rhi please trust me, whatever has been said tonight in these 4 walls, stays in these 4 walls, dont be scared.' I said cupping her face

She nodded and pulled away slightly

'I cant talk to my parents about it, they get upset, my dad starts shouting saying im gonna get us all killed, hes right, i have such a big mouth' she said getting angry with herself again

'No you dont, it would have come out to someone eventually, its just lucky it came out to the awesomest secret keeper in the world' I smiled at her

'Awesomest? great english there Bieber' she said

'Thanks, now can we get out of this bathroom' i said looking around

She nodded and let us out

'Well im gonna go get some sleep, if you need to talk call ok.' I said

'Justin...thanks'

'Thankyou too for listening' I smiled and hugged her

'Easy' She said cutting it short and wagging her finger at me

I winked and left her room


	5. Chapter 4

Rhianne's POV

I laid in bed and thought of the past few hours happenings, i think i could trust him, i mean he trusted me to tell me his stuff, but its not as if his secret getting out is gonna kill him, mine will.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

I picked my phone up and opened the message

To: RhiRhi

From: Biebster

So like do you have a different name?

To: Biebster

From: RhiRhi

Justin not over text please!

To: RhiRhi

From: BigMouth

Sorry x

To: Justin

From: Rhianne

Its ok, just dont mention it in public on text or email or anything like that!

To: Rhianne

From: Justin

So just in your bathroom?

To: Justin

From: Rhianne

HA You nutter. Delete these messages please hunnie, G'night x

Justin's POV

'YESSSSSSSSSSS' i said doing a happy dance

Hunnie and KISS woop woop

'Justin wake up your shooting today'

I rolled out of bed and realised i wasnt on the floor, and when i thought back, i didnt have the dream, the first time in near 7 months, wow.

'GOOD MORNING MOTHEEER' i sang dancing into the kitchen

'Your in a good mood' My mum said happy but slightly stunned

'I am indeeeeed, i love you mum' i said sliding back into my room to get dressed

In the car i kept looking over at Rhianne and grinning, she kept shaking her head and smiling down at the floor

'Mum switch seats with me please, i dont wanna go backwards i feel kinda sick' i said

'You love going backwards though?' My mum said as we switched so she was next to scott and i was next to Rhianne

'I know just feel a bit sick today thats all, thanks mum' I smiled

_What is your real name_

'Hey check this out' I said passing my phone to Rhianne

She looked down and it and shook her head

_Shush_

_Please tell me im curious_

_Nope_

_:P Ill tell everyone in the car you love me_

_They wont believe you_

_Wanna bet on that?_

She shot a look at me and i winked

_Tell you what, you guess and i promise ill tell you if you guess_

_God that could take forever_

_It could indeed_

_You better be working for me for forever then!!_

_You wish Bieber Boy_

We pulled up at the set where i was shooting my video for one time, it was a massive house

'Wow' I said looking at it in awe

'Thats a pretty damn nice house' Rhianne agreed

'Hey you wanna be in my video?'

'No' She smiled

I decided not to argue, today was gonna be long, shoot this video then a private performance, whoever the hell sorted my scehdule needed poking...hard!

'Ok so what you wanna wear today Biber'

'Would it kill you to call me Justin?'

'It might so why should i risk it?'

I laughed and flicked through the rack

'I think this, what do you think?'

'Looks good to me'

I quickly got changed and sat in the dressing room with Rhianne talking

'Belinda'

'What?' She said

'Was that your name'

She looked about and shook her head

'No'

'So are you really from london?'

She nodded

'But dont you have to lie about that?'

'Yeah but you kidna caught me off guard when you asked'

'Sweet, Was it claudia?'

'What the hell Justin'

'Ha sorry, what does it begin with?'

'T'

'Timmy?'

No' she tutted

'JUSTIN WERE READY'

'Sure you dont wanna be in the video?'

'No thanks' She laughed

We got the video done quite quickly and were now on our way to my private performance

I played the girls a few songs, they seemed a nice crowd, they didnt scream much which i appreciated today as i have a huge headache.

'Ok so i kinda wrote a new song and i wanna test it out on you guys ok? But can you put your phones and cameras awaay?'

After alot of beeping and shuffling i finally had all attention back on me and not a camera in sight

'I dont know the tune Justin' My guitarist whispered

I smiled 'I know'

'HEY can someone go and get Rhianne for me please?' I looked at my mum

She nodded and dissappeared to get Rhianne

She walked in and looked confused, i patted the seat next to me and she shook her head

'Ahhh come on'

She looked about and noticed all cameras and phones were off and no paps at all in the room.

She sat on the seat and i passed her a guitar

'Ok so just as we did it last night' I whispered she nodded and looked around a bit nervous

Rhianne started strumming on the guitar and i started to sing

When we reached the end of the song the room erupted into cheers and claps

'Thankyou guys I love you' I said getting up to leave

'I cant believe you did that Bieber'

'You enjoyed it thought right? admit it?'

'Alright maybe i did a little'

'So what you doing tonight?'

'Probably getting stalked by some kid on my laptop'

'Sounds fun'

'See ya' She said walking off to her room

I laughed and went up to mine

From: JBizzle

To: RDizzle

Get yo butt online!!

RhiRhiBabeh: Stalker :)

JBiebsterbaby: You love it!

RhiRhiBabeh: You wanna go up to the roof?

JBiebsterBaby: So you can throw me off?

RhiRhiBabeh: Ha good idea, but no, theres fireworks and i kinda want some fresh air.

JBiebsterBaby: Ok ill meet you up there in 10, its a date

RhiRhiBabeh: It is most definately not a date!!

'Yo yo shawty' I grinned walking out onto the roof

'Not your shawty Bieber'

'So whats up? I dont see any fireworks?'

'They havent started yet' She replied

'Why are you laying on the floor?'

'I used to do this all the time with my sister, we used to make shapes out of the stars, you know like people do with clouds but we did it with the stars'

'Sounds fun' I said laying next to her

'Yeah' She mumbled sighing

'So whats up shawty?'

'Do you have like real bad days where you just dont wanna get out of bed?' She asked

I propped myself up on my elbow so i was looking down on her

'Yeah i do, do you?'

She nodded and bit her lip

'I kinda felt like that this morning, but, i kinda dragged myself up telling myself i couldn't let you down'

'Are you going soft on me?' I giggled

'Hell no' She said shaking her head 'I just figured after the crap you've been through if you can drag your behind out and do the things you do, i could get up and pick out a few clothes'

'So im shooting my new songs video next week' I said laying back down

'Awesome'

'Wanna be in it?'

'No'

'Rhi no-ones gonna recognise you, you look totally different, i didnt even know it was you in that picture'

'I know i just get a bit paranoid and my parents would freak'

'Let me work my Bieber charm' I said sitting up and spinning to face her

'No its ok'

'Please be in the video, its only right, after all the song is about you'

'Shut up, how is it about me, its about your first love'

I smiled and put the lyrics next to her

'Read' I smiled leaving the roof

Rhianne's POV

I read the lyrics over and over again, it couldn't be about me, the boy had known me a week, Love doesn't happen in a week!!

To; RhiRhi

From: Biebs

Please?

To: Biebs

From: RhiRhi

Maybe

To: Rhi Rhi

From: Biebs

Yess, Can you bowl?

To: Biebs

From: RhiRhi

Yeah a bit why?

To: RhiRhi

From; Biebs

No reason, i hope i didnt freak you out saying the lyrics were about you?!

To: Biebs

From: RhiRhi

No but Love? Really Bieber we've known eachother a week and all i've done is reject you!!

To: RhiRhi

From: Biebs

ok so i exaggerated a bit on the love part, but you catch my drift?

To: Biebs

From: RhiRhi

I do i do XD

To: RhiRhi

From: Biebs

G'Night Shawty x

To: Biebs

From: RhiRhi

G'night x


	6. Chapter 5

When i woke up i tried to sit up but my head thumped, I laid my head back down, i felt like crap, damn flu.

To: Biebs

From: RhiRhi

Can you deal without me today?!

To: RhiRhi

From: Biebs

You ok?

To: Biebs

From: RhiRhi

Flu :'(

To: RhiRhi

From: Biebs

Yeah you rest x

I put my phone on my bedstand and drifted back to sleep.

'Rhi....Rhi.....RHIANNE'

I jumped up in bed

'Sorry, i was calling you for ages, how you feeling?'

'Bieber get out you'll get sick'

'Ill be fine, You been asleep all day?' He asked

I shrugged 'I guess'

He plonked himself on my bed and lied next to me and turned the t.v on

'Make yourself at home' I said rolling my eyes

'Thank' He grinned

I propped my pillow up behind me and sat up

'Ew dont cough on me'

'Im not coughing ON you, i told you to get out' I said pushing him sideways

'Na i hate being on my own when im ill so i'll keep ya company' He smiled

'Fine but when you get sick, dont you dare blame me Stalkerboy' I said coughing some more

He scrunched his face up and went back to watching t.v.

Justin's POV

I opened my eyes and looked down next to me, Rhianne had fallen asleep on top of the covers, i slid off the bed and wrapped her quilt over her and left quietly.

To: Biebs

From: RhiRhi

Still bad, You ok again today?

To: RhiRhi

From: Biebs

Thanks to your present yes!

To: Biebs

From: RhiRhi

My present?

To: RhiRhi

From: Biebs

Flu :'(

To: Biebs

From: RhiRhi

TOTALLY Your Fault!!!!!

I chuckled and poked my head out of my door

'Back in bed Mr'

'But mum'

'Justin'

'Wait, where are you going?' I asked

'Im going shopping, Stay...In....Bed' She said pushing me back into my room

'But i hate being on my own when im ill mum' I pouted

'Tough'

'Cant i go sit with Rhi, she's ill too'

'No'

'Pleeeeaaaaaaase mum'

'Whatever Justin'

Jees shes in a bad mood today, i went back to my room and grabed my dressing gown, i threw the hood up, grabbed some chocolate and made my way up to Rhianne's room.

She let me in and went straight back into her bedroom, i followed

'I bought supplies'

'Ha your voice sounds deep'

'So does yours'

'Shush' She blushed

'Why are you holding your ribs?'

'I coughed too much and i think i heard something ping' She pouted

'Awwww poor RhiRhi'


	7. Chapter 6

Rhianne'a POV

My eyes flung open as i felt something vibrate on my bed i looked over and an evil grin plastered itself on my face

'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD BIEBER QUICK WAKE UP'

He shot up in bed and rubbed his eyes

'What what? what is it?' He panicked

'Nothing, your phone vibrated' I shrugged

'Douche' He moaned feeling around in his pocket for his phone

'Dude stop falling asleep in my bed, you have your own' I said raising an eyebrow

'Not my fault if you bore me' He chuckled putting his phone back in his pocket

'You suck' I said

'I dont actually everyone loves me' He smiled smugly

'Big head'

'Yep, i gotta go my mum is wondering where i am'

'Good get lost' I said poking my tongue out

'Child' He laughed and walked out

I sat and smiled as i stared at the t.v my smile soon dissappeared though when a familiar face popped up on the screen.

_BREAKING NEWS: Convict escapes and goes on a revenge hunt._

_Its to be believed that the people he is looking for are under witness protection and have all new aliases however with a man this angry and obviously clever on the loose will they be safe?_

I gulped and blinked a few times to get rid of the tears in my eyes, I ripped my phone out of my pocket and started dialling my mums phone number but before i could press call my phone rang I answered instantly

'Mum?'

'No but thanks for thinkin im a girl'

'Bieber piss off i have a call to make' I said with a shaky voice

I ended the call and rang my mum

'Ok mum ok, im calm, yes i promise im calm, i will, yes tomorrow, speak to you then, love you both too bye'

I hung up my phone and sighed, how the hell had we switched places, now it was me panicking and my parents being calm.

I slid into bed and pulled the covers over my head, i know it sounds so childish but i was so scared i just wanted to hide from everything.

I must have laid there for about 20 mintues just listening to my breathing when the door knocked makin my heart jump up in my throat i pulled the duvet tighter round me and squeezed my eyes shut, the knocking got louder and i even breathed quieter

'RHIANNE LET ME IN'

My eyes shot open and i jumped out of bed and ran to my door and opened it a little bit

'I saw the news'

I locked the door and went back into my room and sat on my bed

Justin followed and sat at the foot of the bed opposite me

'You ok?' he asked

I shook my head and rubbed my eye

'Your shaking' He said pointing at my hand

'Well wouldn't you be' I snapped

His eyes softened and he scooted closer

'What are you doing' I asked backing up against the wall

'Being a friend?' he shrugged

He pulled me towards him and hugged me, I didnt have the energy to argue and to be quite honest it was comforting.

'God your whole body is shaking' He said rubbing my back

'I have to get out of here' i said

'no you dont, your safe here Rhianne, you've got a whole new identity and face' He said

'Justin, He managed to cheat the system and escape from jail, he isnt stupid'

'Bad time to point it out but you just called me Justin' He smiled

I hit him with a pillow and shook my head he pulled away and smiled slightly

'I promise you Rhianne you'll be safe here, Have you spoke to your parents?' He asked

'Yes' i nodded

'And?'

'They told me to just act normal and stay calm' I mumbled

'They talk sense' He nodded

'Im scared though' I whispered

He tilted his head to the side and gently put his hand over mine on the bed

'Want me to stay til you fall asleep?' He asked

'I wont be able to sleep' I shook my head

'Then ill just stay' He shrugged

'No you cant do that your mum will worry' I said

'She knows where i am' He shrugged

I looked at him in alarm

'I didnt tell her dont worry, I did tell her though that you were going through some stuff and i was gonna be quite a while' he quickly added

I relaxed a little and nodded

'Alright, so what do you wanna do' He asked

I shrugged

'Wanna talk about your sister?' He asked

'Not right now...Wanna talk about your friend?' I asked

'Will it take your mind off everything?' He asked

'Only if you want to' I nodded

'Ok what do you wanna know'

'I dunno like just talk' I shrugged getting comfortable

He shifted himself round and leant against the wall so he was laying next to me and sighed

'She was the best, She could light a whole room with her eyes and smile and i dont care how cheesey that sounds' He grinned staring at the ceiling

I snuggled down in my duvet and looked up at him as he seemed to drift off somewhere for a minute

'When she got told about the cancer i...'

'Wait stop' I said 'Talk about the good times, we dont want two blubbering wrecks at one time, your turn will come' I added

He smiled and nodded

'Ok good, so we met as babies i guess i mean as far as i can remember back all my memories have her in them, our parents were friends so thats how we met, we went to every school together, she had like tons and tons of friends but always made it clear to me i was her best, and she was mine she always will be, i remember this one time we were about 12 and this lad at school told her he had liked her for quite a while and wanted to go out with her and she told him she didnt have quite enough love yet that she loved all her friends and me loads and she didnt have any left over to date him, when i think back now it makes me laugh but it was sweet'

I laid and watched as he told the story, it was strangely comforting and i had stopped shaking, i dont know wether it was because the story was sweet or because he looked so happy telling it but i smiled and squeezed his hand gently

He looked down at me and smiled then pulled himself down to my eye level

'Feel any better?' He whispered

I closed my eyes as i felt his breath tickle my face and nodded

'Would it make you feel even better if i kissed you right now'

I shook my head

'What if i told you it'd make me feel better'

I didnt reply

'Ok what would you do if i kissed you right now'

'Kick you' I whispered

I felt him chuckle quietly then i felt his arm over my leg and before i could move his lips were on mine, they were so soft and i got lost, so lost i was kissing him back and....enjoying it?

I pushed him away and shook my head

'What are you doing' i said sitting up

'I was just...'

'Taking advantage?' I said stepping out of bed

'No i....'

'Can you please leave, Ill be fine' I said closing my eyes

I heard him shuffle a bit and when i opened my eyes he was gone. I sighed and laid back down on my bed, tomorrow was gonna be AWKWARD!

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit better health wise but still a little shaken up about the news, i was still going to go to work though and then to see my parents later. I walked down to the lobby and waited as normal for everyone else, I must have been off in a far away world because i jumped when i felt someone sit next to me.

'Justin is running late, How long you been here?'

I looked over and smiled at pattie

'Not sure' i shrugged

'Are you ok? Justin said you were upset yesterday' She asked

'Yeah im ok now thanks' I replied

After a while Scott and a quiet Justin joined us and we got in the car to go to a photo shoot.

When we arrived i walked straight to the dressing room and started flicking through the rail.

'I think im just gonna wear this today'

I turned round and see Justin sat in a seat behind me

'Ok' I shrugged

He looked like he was about to say something but then sighed and left the room, I felt like I was gonna start crying again.

'RHIANNE, I said are you ok?'

I looked up and shook my head

'Would it be ok if i left?' I asked

Pattie smiled and nodded

'Sure, We've got nothing after this anyway, See you later?' She said

I nodded and exited the building, I ran to the end of the road and put my hands on my knees as i struggled to breathe, I sat on a bench and looked up at the sky.

'Why did you do this to me' I whispered closing my eyes

'First sign of madness talking to yourself'

I looked up at the voice and sighed

'Second is hairs on the back of your hand'

Against my better judgement i looked at my hand

'Third is looking for the hairs...Your crazy'

'Justin about last night i...'

'Dont say anything, I shouldnt have done it, End of story' He shrugged

I nodded and looked down at my feet

'Im sorry i took off, i had to get some air, i felt like i was suffocating' I said shaking my head

'Wanna get out of here?' He asked

'What about your shoot?' i asked

'I finished, i got done quick, Everyone has their bad days where they wanna drag people about right?' He smiled

I chuckled and nodded 'For sure'

'So what do you wanna do?'

'Well i dont feel like getting mobbed' I shrugged

'Ok i got a place in mind' He grinned

Justin led ud towards the beach and i frowned

'Are you kidding me?' I said

'Just wait' He laughed pulling me to the left of the beach

We walked down some steps and ended up under the pier that was like totally deserted.

I stopped and took my shoes off

'I like the feeling of sand on my feet' I shrugged answering his silent question

He nodded and took his off too

We walked a little further away from the beach and finally sat down on the cool sand, I laid back and closed my eyes.

'Rhi...'

'Hmmm' I replied

'I am sorry about last night' Justin said softly

'No worries' i replied

'But...'

'But what?' I asked opening my eyes to look at him

He was looking out at the water

'Im sorry for doing it when i did, BUT im not sorry for doing it' He said

I watched him for a minute, He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, i guess bracing himself for my reply.

_Life's too short_ My dads over used phrase echo'd through my head

I propped myself up on my elbows and exhaled harshly

'Then do it again'

I saw his eyes snap open and he slowly turned his head to face me, he searched my face and then smiled

'What?'

'Im not saying it again Bieber' I said shaking my head

'Call me JUSTIN and i might do it again' He smirked

I shrugged and laid back down

'I can live without one kiss' I replied

He turned round and laid on his side so he was hovering over me, i looked up into his eyes and raised an eyebrow

'Something you wanted?' I asked

'Actually yes' He replied cockily moving a strand of hair out of my face

He leant down and kissed the side of my mouth softly, i closed my eyes and giggled as he continued to tease me with soft kisses on my face, After a while i got impatient and pulled his head towards me and kissed him. He pulled away after a while and grinned

'I thought you could live without 1 kiss' He smirked

'Shut it Justin' I laughed laying my head back down

He chuckled and laid on his back next to me and laced his fingers through mine

'So this is nice' He smiled

'Mmmhmm' I replied

I started humming along with the t.v as i made myself a drink then sat on the sofa and turned my laptop on.

JBiebsterBaby: Well hello stranger :)

RhiRhiBabeh: xD

JBiebsterBaby: You ok shawty?

RhiRhiBabeh: Yes thanks xD You?

JBiebsterBaby: Exstatic :)

RhiRhiBabeh: Well i do have that effect ;)

JBiebsterBaby: Lol :) What you doing?

RhiRhiBabeh: Watching t.v...Bored :(

JBiebsterBaby: Want some entertainment?

RhiRhiBabeh: Will it be better than the t.v?

JBiebsterBaby: Of course

RhiRhiBabeh: Well yes then xD

I got up and opened my door

'Took your time' I laughed

'Well you would too'

My heart stopped and i turned around slowly

'Hello Tiegan'

Justin's POV

I jogged up the hall to Rhianne's room and knocked on the door, after 10 minutes of her not answering i got impatient and pulled the room card i had kept out of my pocket and swiped it.

'RHI where are you?' I asked

I was about to leave when i felt something connect with my head then everything went black.

THUD THUD THUD

I winced as i opened my eyes slowly

'Justin, Justin are you ok'

I looked up at Rhianne in front of me, I frowned and went to rub my head but my hands were tied up, My eyes widened and i felt panic soar through me.

'Im so sorry Justin, I didnt want you dragged into this' Rhianne cried

'DAMN IT KID WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WALK IN'

I snapped my head up and looked at the other person in the room, only this person wasnt tied up he was pacing the room with a gun in his hand.

'Let him go' Rhianne spat through gritted teeth

'SHUT UP TIEGAN YOUR IN NO POSITION TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO' He growled slappin her face

'HEY' I shouted

Rhianne shook her head at me and i wriggled my hands trying to free them.

The guy grunted something then left the room

'Justin, Why did you come in, GOD this is all my fault' Rhianne cried

I shook my head at her and continued to wriggle my hands

'What are you doing' She whispered

'Trying to get to my phone' I replied

'Be careful Justin' She pleaded with her eyes

I managed to get it out of my pocket and punched 999 in

'Help, Were being held hostage in the regent hotel california...'

'HEY GIVE ME THAT'

The guy took my phone and smashed it against the wall

'Think your clever you snotty nose brat' He shouted in my face

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath

I opened my eyes and spat the liquid out of my mouth making a little red puddle on the carpet, i looked up at Rhianne who was sobbing and shaking, i looked around but i couldnt see the guy.

'Where is he' I whispered

'Toilet i think' She shrugged

I heard someone pounding on the door and i looked at Rhianne

'Please god dont let that be anyone but the police' I heard her whisper

'OPEN THE DOOR, WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE GEOFF, LET US IN'

I looked at Rhianne who looked even more scared now

'Who is it?' I asked

'Sounds like his people' She said 'Im so sorry Justin' She repeated

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked down, I heard the door open and shut and about 5 voices entering the room

'Where is she'

'Through there, trouble is she isnt alone'

5 Guys walked in and took in the scene

'Man the police are outside' The one by the window said

'SHIT' The main guy shouted

'Untie them, we'll go to the roof' Another one said

A guy came over to me and one to rhianne and they started to untie us, i tried kicking out but another one held my legs down.

'Stop struggling' He said quietly

I looked at him questioningly and he shook his head at me

As we walked up the stairs i felt the guy shove me into the railing

'NOW' He shouted

I closed my eyes expecting the worse and i heard a big bang followed by someone rolling past my feet down the stairs, I looked down and saw the main guy at the bottom in a heap in a pool of blood.

'What the hell is this shit' I shouted confused

Rhianne looked as confused and scared as me and looked at the other guys

'Wheres the nearest exit?' One of them demanded

'Away from the police out front' Another added

'Down the stairs turn right and the third door on the left takes you out back' I said

'Better not be lying kid' One said as 4 of them run down the stairs

The last guy followed but stopped in front of Rhianne, said something then took off. I sat on the stairs and put my head in my hands wincing as i touched a cut on my head

'oh my god are you ok Justin im so sorry you must hate me' She rambled running up to me

'I dont hate you Rhianne, It wasnt your fault' I sighed

'We should get out of here incase he wakes up' She said grabbing my hand

We ran down the stairs and headed for the lobby, Police had swarmed the place and stopped us.

'He's at the bottom of the stairs' Rhianne said out of breath

The swarm of police fled towards the stairs and Rhianne dragged me to the lift

We got up to my floor and walked to my door

'Justin, Im gonna leave' She said looking down

'What do you mean?' I asked frowning

'I've caused all this drama, i shouldn't be here' She said quietly

I lifted her chin up to face me and looked into her eyes

'Your not going anywhere' I whispered pulling her into me

She wrapped her arms round me and sobbed into my chest

'I promise your safe now' I whispered rubbing her back


End file.
